The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and in particular it relates to a semiconductor structure that includes a semiconductor on an insulator (SOI) substrate.
Semiconductor structures are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. These semiconductor structures are typically fabricated by depositing an insulating layer or dielectric layer, a conductive layer material, and a semiconductor layer material on the semiconductor substrate in sequence, followed by patterning the various material layers by using a photolithography process. Therefore, the circuit devices and components are formed on the semiconductor substrate.
Semiconductor structures including SOI substrates are promising in the semiconductor industry because they have the potential advantages of fast operation, low power loss, latch-up immunity, a simplified manufacturing processes, and small dimensions.
When SOI devices are used, it is sometimes desirable for voltage to be applied to the bottom substrate thereof. However, when voltage is applied to the bottom substrate of a conventional SOI semiconductor device, charges are coupled above the oxide layer (i.e. the back side bias effect), which affects the electric field distribution of the device and the properties of the device during operation. Therefore, existing technologies do not fully meet all requirements, and some improvements are necessary.